basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Ven
Location Universe-->Basilicus Prime Cluster-->Basilicus Prime Galaxy-->Ellion Arm-->Astral Sector-->Planet Astral Overview The Ven are a destructive, vile race of creatures unlike anything the universe has experienced before. Originally, the Ven evolved like any other species, taking on an evolutionary role that has characteristics of mammals and insects. The Ven were masters of war, and this blood lust against one another resulted in some of the worst crimes against nature ever conceived. These crimes resulted in the corruption core, located in the First Plane of Existence, to manipulate the evolutionary outcome of the Ven. Political Structure Imperial Rule The Ven Emperor The first Ven Emperor was in fact the rebel leader Luthien, his rule lasted until 167 AVR. His successor, a Ven mystic by the name of Taril. Taril, being a mystic, was expected to live for more than a thousand years. Taril ruled the empire with an iron fist, imprisoning and executing anyone who spoke out against him and the empire, even Ven civilians. But when scout ships sent word of something of extreme importance beyond the out edges of the Ven sector in 538 AVR, Taril left control of the Empire to the Imperial senate in order to pursue whatever this importance was on his own. The Imperial Senate Originally made up of fifty Ven senators elected from provincess or countries across Venac, the Senate eventually changed to include other worlds taken by the Ven, even ones who's people were enslaved. It's in the Imperial Senate that decides upon new laws, trade agreements, military movements and political disputes between star systems. The Ven Senate Civil Rights Species Hierarchy Species of the Ven Empire The Ven Bodies of the Ven Starting off as egg hatched beetles, the larvae eventually grow until they shed an exoskeleton and emerge with a humanoid physique. A full grown Ven at the end of its five-month development would stand roughly 10 MDU tall. Sizing from around five foot to five foot six, the average Ven possess two legs with backward facing knees and four arms, two of which are smaller and are usually tucked in close to the chest. The other two arms are longer, hung down past their thin waists and each carry an incredible array of natural weapons. Their strangely built arms allow two long bones to push through two small divisions in the exoskeleton and extend half a foot beyond their four fingered hands. These bones could be used as deadly blades at close distances and had the ability to cut through steel armour plating. In the palm of their hands, strong muscles eject a thin bone at a speed of 50 Km/h and could soar up to 100 meters. But a Ven could only do use this weapon once very thirty minutes since the bones require time to regenerate. The heads of the Ven resemble that of their larvae, with large black eyes positioned on their foreheads and long, sharp mandibles tucked under their chins. The Ven also have a long tail which resided inside the base of the body, unless needed. This tail could be used as another appendage but was mainly used in situations where a Ven knew they weren't going to survive a conflict. The Ven would use a small barb at the tail's end to imaple and fill their enemy with a poison comprising of Arsenic, Sarin and Stychnine. For defence, the Ven had wings as strong as diamond capable of wrapping around their torsos, making them effective against even bullets. The exoskeleton of the Ven was usually green, but over time evolved exoskeltons in the colours of red, white, black and navy blue. Ven Evolution The Ven were originally bio-engineered by an unknown precursor race. Category:Luthien System Category:Ven Sector Category:Ellion Arm